godfleshfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblinoid
In common parlance, "goblin" refers to a specific sort of small, ill-tempered humanoid, but the word also refers to related beings of various sizes, such as Bugbears and Hobgoblins. Goblins are as prolific as humankind, but as a people, they're less creative and more prone to warlike behavior. Most Goblins live in the wild places of the world, often underground, but they stay close enough to other humanoid settlements to prey on trade caravans and unwary travelers. Goblins form tribes, each ruled by a chieftain. The chieftain is usually the strongest member of the tribe, though some chieftains rely on guile more than martial strength. Hobgoblins rule the most civilized goblin tribes, sometimes building small settlements and fortresses that rival those of human construction. Goblins and Bugbears, left to their own devices, are more barbaric and less industrious than Hobgoblins. Bugbear are dominant in a few fixed tribes, but Hobgoblins tend to rise above their more brutish cousins unless severely outnumbered. A member of the Goblin species has skin of green, yellow, orange, or red, often shading to brown. Its eyes have the same color variance; its hair is always dark. Big, pointed ears stick out from the sides of the head, and prominent sharp teeth sometimes jut from the mouth. Males have coarse body hair and might grow facial hair. Lore Goblins' bellicose nature can be traced, in part, to their reverence for the god Bane, whom they see as the mightiest Hobgoblin warchief in the cosmos. Some of Bane's exarchs are Goblins. Maglubiyet, the Battle Lord, and Hruggek, the Master of Ambush, are most prominent among these. Hobgoblins once had an empire in which Bugbears and Goblins were their servants. This empire fell to internal strife and interference from otherworldly forces - perhaps the fey, whom many Goblins hate. Hobgoblins developed mundane and magical methods for taming and breeding beasts as guard, laborers, and soldiers. They have a knack for working with wolves and Worgs, and some drake breeds owe their existence directly to Hobgoblin meddling. All Goblins carry on this tradition of domesticating beasts. Given their brutal magical traditions, Hobgoblins might have created their cousins in ancient times: Bugbears served as elite warriors, and Goblins worked as scouts and infiltration. The disintegration of Hobgoblin power led to widespread and diverse sorts of Goblin tribes. Goblins are cowardly and tend to retreat or surrender when outmatched. They are fond of taking slaves and often become slaves themselves. Goblins sleep, eat, and spent leisure time in shared living areas. Only a leader has private chambers. A Goblin lair is stinking and soiled, though easily defensible and often riddled with simple traps designed to snare or kill intruders. In the campaign The Company met Goblins when they moved north toward Mount Jelegstrum. They encountered Goblins in the battle of Stonecross and later on in the Hellfangs camp. In both cases, the Goblins were easy opponents for them, though quick and nasty enough to not keep an eye on them.